


It's London Calling

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes to work for Alexander McQueen in London and Blaine drives him to the train station to get to the airport. Based on a prompt off the otpprompts Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's London Calling

‘I don’t want to go,’ Kurt whined as Blaine changed the radio station once more.

‘I know,’ Blaine chuckled, ‘You’ve said it about seven times in the last ten minutes.’

Kurt sighed, looking out of the car window as they approached the train station. ‘But don’t you think it’s weird? I’ve been looking forward to go to London for months now and now that I’m about to leave, I just want to stay.’

‘It’s not weird,’ Blaine said, shaking his head, ‘You don’t know when you’re going to be back and London is a place you’ve never been before and that scares-‘

‘What if I forget about you?’ Kurt suddenly blurted out.

Blaine looked at him and raised an eyebrow. ‘You seriously don’t believe that will happen, do you?’

‘But what if we end up like last time? What if I neglect you again and you’ll be lonely again and-and-’

Blaine looked at Kurt again as he stopped at a red light and interrupted him. ‘Kurt, we’re a team. Our relationship is stronger than ever. To be honest, our relationship is practically cemented, nothing will get through that ever again.’

Kurt laughed at this but still looked down at his lap, avoiding looking into Blaine’s eyes.

‘What I did when you left for New York was pretty damn stupid and that won’t happen again, I promise you. I was lonely back then and, yes, I will be lonely when you’re in London but then I’ll just remember that you’re safe and that you’re having fun there and that we’ll see each other soon. We’re a team,’ Blaine repeated, ‘We’re just both on a different mission and do you know what teammates do when they get separated?’

Kurt shook his head. The car started moving again since the light had turned green and Blaine continued, glancing at Kurt every once in a while as he talked.

‘They keep fighting. They keep fighting because they know that’s what the other would want them to do. You’ll be in London and I’ll be in New York at college and we’ll fight our way through, right?’

Kurt nodded and looked up at Blaine, who smiled sympathetically at him.

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence with Kurt staring out the window, seeing Lima pass by while Blaine focused on the road in front of him until he heard a quiet sniffle beside him. ‘It just won’t be the same without you,’ Kurt whispered quietly as they rolled into a parking spot near the train station in Cleveland.

‘Hey, come on now,’ Blaine said, he turned to Kurt in his seat and gently cupped Kurt’s face, ‘Don’t cry… I know it won’t be easy but just remember that I’ll always love you, no matter what happens down here or in London.’

He kissed Kurt gently, relishing the feeling of Kurt’s lips on his for as long as he can before Kurt has to get on the train. ‘We’ll be okay,’ he whispered against Kurt’s lips and he knew part of it was a lie because he’s sure that when Kurt’s gone for about a week, he’ll explode from loneliness and/or sexual frustration. But he needed to be strong.

Kurt nodded and leaned into Blaine’s touch as he thumbed some of his tears away. ‘I love you,’ he whispered as Blaine’s thumb brushed over his parted lips.

‘I love you too,’ Blaine whispered back and the moment they shared was sweet and intimate; neither Blaine nor Kurt wanted to move or even look away from each other, afraid that if they did the other would be gone.

‘You really believe we can make this?’ Kurt asked, looking into Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine nodded. ‘I really believe it.’ He rested his hand on Kurt’s knee and squeezed it gently before glancing at the little clock on the dashboard of his car.

Kurt followed his gaze and let out a quiet sigh. ‘I think I have to go,’ he said, barely louder than a whisper and returned to gaze Blaine again, ‘Will you-‘

‘I will,’ Blaine said quickly, knowing exactly what Kurt was about to ask, ‘Of course I will see you off on the platform.’

Kurt smiled which in turn made Blaine smile. They exited the car, slowly, and Kurt watched as Blaine unloaded his suitcases. After Blaine closed the trunk of his car, he came to stand next to Kurt. His fingers searched Kurt’s and Kurt looked at him when he felt the touch of Blaine’s fingers against his. They laced their fingers together and walked into the train station, each dragging a suitcase along with their free hand.

‘I’m really going to miss you,’ Kurt whispered as they made their way through the crowd.

‘I know,’ Blaine replied and squeezed Kurt’s hand to stop him. He went to stand in front of Kurt and set the suitcase down so he could cup Kurt’s cheek, their joined hands resting between them. He smiled when Kurt gave his hand a little tug and leaned forward to close the distance between them.

Their lips touched again and Blaine knew, he knew that this would be it. Their last kiss. Okay yeah, he and Kurt would spend time visiting each other but that wasn’t enough and now he knew what Kurt meant with what he said in the car.

It wouldn’t be the same without Kurt here. He wouldn’t be able to hold Kurt whenever he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to kiss Kurt whenever he wanted or needed to, he wouldn’t be able to hear Kurt’s voice again as he sung in the shower after they had a sleepover and he wouldn’t be able to take Kurt out on a date anymore because Kurt wouldn’t be here with him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his tears wouldn’t spill down his cheeks, and moved his lips in time with Kurt’s. His hand traveled up to rest in Kurt’s soft, chestnut hair and he almost sobbed at the fact he wouldn’t be able to run his fingers through that soft hair again for a long time.

They pulled away with a gasp and Blaine watched as Kurt’s eyes fluttered open to stare right into his. ‘I’m going to miss you too,’ he said, letting his hand trail down Kurt’s cheek and neck until it finally rested on top of Kurt’s heart.

They both looked around as they heard a feminine voice say “Attention, please. The train from Cleveland to New York will depart in ten minutes. We kindly ask you to make your way to the designated platform, thank you” above them.

‘Go,’ Blaine whispered as he pulled his hand away from Kurt’s chest and took a step back.

‘Aren’t you coming with me?’ Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine quickly reassured him. ‘Of course, of course I’m coming with you. I just need to go to the bathroom real quick and I don’t want to risk you missing your train, okay? So why don’t you already go to the platform and I’ll meet you there?’

Kurt nodded once and leaned forward to peck Blaine’s lips once more before saying ‘I’ll see you there, then’ before turning and leaving, disappearing into the crowd with his two suitcases trailing behind him.

Blaine turned around as well but not to go to the bathrooms. No, instead, he made his way to the ticket desk. The young man behind it smiled at him as he approached.

‘Uh, hi, can I get a ticket to New York for the train at 10:38?’ Blaine asked, taking his phone out of his pocket to call Cooper.

*****

Kurt was nervously looking around the platform as the train arrived. Blaine still hadn’t returned and Kurt was starting to think Blaine had left him without saying goodbye. He waited a little while longer before he turned back to the train and boarded it, wandering through the aisle before settling in a spot by the window.

He stared out the window, looking out over the parking lot. He tried to look for Blaine’s car as his eyes filled with tears and blurred his vision and eventually he gave up, sniffling as the train finally left the station.

He was staring at his phone, a picture of him and Blaine set as its background, when someone sat down in the vacant spot beside him. He only looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

‘Man, I almost missed it,’ Blaine said and smiled when Kurt looked up at him in shock, ‘Hi there.’

‘B-Blaine?’ Kurt stammered, reaching out to touch Blaine’s hand to reassure himself Blaine was real, ‘W-what are you doing here? You don’t have a ticket, you’ll get kicked out at the next station!’

‘Ah,’ Blaine fished his ticket out of his pocket, ‘Do you really think I didn’t think of that? And to answer your question… I’m a terrible teammate. I can’t fight unless I’m fighting together with you so… what do you say about making this  _our_ mission?’

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine’s hand. ‘Let’s make this our mission.’

Blaine leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kurt’s. ‘We’re going to have a great time in London.’

Kurt giggled and pulled away, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ‘But you don’t have a plane ticket. Or your passport! And your stuff! Your car! What will happen to your car?’

‘Calm down, okay? I-I don’t have my passport with me right now but I remember that time when Santana had to fly back to Puerto Rico as soon as she could while her passport was being renewed and the people at the airport had told her it was no problem and that she could add the passport information later when she had her passport back so I’m going to do that as well. I called Cooper while I was buying my train ticket and asked him to pick up my car since he has a spare key. I also asked him to ship most of my clothes and other stuff to London so we have nothing to worry about.’

‘You have no idea how much I love you right now,’ Kurt chuckled and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder, ‘I’m so glad you’re here with me.’

‘Me too,’ Blaine said and kissed the top of Kurt’s head.

*****

They boarded the plane in New York a few hours later, smiling as they held each other’s hand and sat down in their seats. Luckily, the elder woman who was normally seated next to Kurt agreed to trade seats and now both Kurt and Blaine were bouncing in their seats like excited little kids.

Kurt was looking out the little window when Blaine leaned closer to him and started singing.

_I knew it was you_  
I knew it was always you  
So when you ask me to promise you  
There’s not a thing that I wouldn’t do for you

Kurt chuckled. ‘Oh my God, seriously?’

‘What?’ Blaine asked, ‘It perfectly fits the situation!’

_I knew through and through_  
I knew I would follow you  
And where it leads me I’ll run with you  
There’s not a thing that I wouldn’t do for you.

Kurt looked at Blaine and kissed him as the plane took off.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Blaine sings is It's London Calling by Kane. It's also the song I got the title from :)


End file.
